Representatives of the U.S. government, the airline industry and aircraft pilots recognize that terrorists may attempt to fire a surface to air missile such as a man-portable air defense system (MANPADS) at a commercial or civil aircraft. As reported in an International Federation of Airline Pilot's Association, and Security Bulletin of 31 Mar. 2003, the FAA issued a notice that states in part that there is no credible evidence that terrorists have smuggled MANPADS into the United States. Nevertheless, the potential for such a threat does exist. The threat is exacerbated by a large number of unaccounted for MANPADS many of which may be in the hands of terrorist organizations.
In view of the threat, the Department of Homeland Security on Oct. 3, 2003 issued a solicitation RA-02 for a Counter-Man-Portable Air Defense System. As reported therein, the Department of Homeland Security “is initiating a program for the development of an anti missile device for commercial aircraft.” The Department of Homeland Security also identified an on-board jamming (directed infrared counter measure (DIRCM) as the most promising existing technology which is capable of good performance against the current and emerging threats while potentially satisfying operational constraints.
Then on Jan. 7, 2004, the Washington Post reported that “the Department of Homeland Security which has identified shoulder fired missiles as threats to commercial aircraft, chose three companies to develop anti missile technology.” As reported, the government proposal calls for adapting military technology to commercial planes—a concept of which many are skeptical.
There are serious problems associated with adopting military technology to commercial aircraft. For example, the cost for equipping each aircraft has been estimated to be about 5 million dollars. Further, the cost for equipping 6,800 plus commercial jets with such systems has been estimated at between 7 to 10 billion dollars. Even at that cost, corporate jet and other non-commercial aircraft would be unprotected.
An additional problem with military technology relates to the deployment of flares to divert a heat seeking missile. The deployment of flares over heavily populated areas could cause fires and/or death on the ground. Further, there is little or no need to protect the aircraft at altitudes beyond the range of present day or envisioned man-portable or shoulder launched surface to air missiles.
It is now believed that an aircraft particularly a helicopter may be able to successfully evade a heat seeking missile by a method in accordance with the present invention. The method includes a one, two or three, four or five step procedure which balances the risk of a strike versus the risk of a crash. The method is believed to be particularly applicable for helicopters and other low flying aircraft which may come under attack by a man portable missile defense system.